The present invention relates generally to body braces and more specifically to a body brace for use in the treatment of scoliosis and other spinal abnormalities.
Body braces designed to treat scoliosis and other abnormal curvatures of the spine such as lordosis and kyphosis are known in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,367 to Miller there is disclosed a pelvic girdle comprising an outer layer of a hard substantially rigid plastic material and an inner layer of soft compressible plastic material bonded to the outer layer, the girdle being shaped to engage a person's pelvis and including an anterior and a vertically split posterior portion, the girdle having an upper anterior portion separated laterally from the remainder of the girdle and curving outwardly thereof, and connecting upper side portions on the girdle connecting the anterior and posterior portions thereof and including inwardly curved sections in both layers of the girdle for engaging the iliac crests of the wearer and which sections have appreciably thicker compressible inner layers thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,327 to Glancy there is disclosed a dynamic orthosis device which utilizes elastic forces to treat a patient who has scoliosis or other curvatures of the spine. The disclosed orthosis device includes first and second shell segments provided with a connecting arrangement for adjustibly aligning the segments so as to encompass the torso of the patient. At least one pressure pad is pivotally mounted to one of the shell segments, and an elastic strap is adjustably secured to one of the shell segments so as to exert a predetermined force on the pressure pad. The elastic strap, pressure pad and shell segments cooperate to apply adjustable dynamic forces to correct abnormal curvatures of the patient's spine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,798 to Graf et al there is disclosed a dynamic orthosis device for the tridimensional reduction of scoliosis. The dynamic orthosis device includes two elastically deformable plastic hands joined at the anterior of the device to laterally enclose the thorax of the patient. The hands assembly is connected to a pelvic girdle by at least two lateral supports made of elastically deformable semirigid material. As the rear of the hands, which are not attached, are expanded outward due to the movement of the thorax of the patient, the lateral supports provide a torsional return stress which forces the hands to create a pressure on the body of the patient. This pressure is beneficial in reeducating the spine of the patient and thereby reduces scoliosis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,531 to Zamosky there is disclosed a spinal orthosis which includes a continuous interior framework of 1/8" low density polyethylene sandwiched between layers of 1/4" thick aliplast. The spinal orthosis also includes an anterior opening to provide cosmetic acceptability and independence of the user for placing on and removing the orthosis. A floating abdominal apron is provided to cover the anterior opening and the orthosis is devoid of joints and hinges to accomplish flexion and extension.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,111,807, 5,074,288, 5,072,725, 5,039,247, 5,000,169, 4,957,103, and 3,171,407.